Letting Sleeping Cats Lie
by Orin Forever Crimson
Summary: What if Yuki decided Kyo and Tohru were becoming too close?What if he decided to do something about it?What if it involved catnip and jealousy? Sometimes things don't go as you plan.Some things are just meant to be.Tohru finally gets what she wanted.YxTxK
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:

Hi everyone. This is my first fanfiction ever typed so please bear with me if there are any typos. If you have any comments or suggestions for me please don't be afraid to submit a review or message me on my account. I do not appreciate flames so if you have criticism make it constructive. Thank you. ~Orin

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction. They are property of Natsuki Takaya.

"Spoken" 'Thought'

* * *

Kyo glanced around the empty kitchen nervously. It was very unusual not to see anyone awake by now. It was already 10:00 and so far no one had descended from their bedrooms.

'Hmmmm…I wonder what's goin' on here…usually at least Tohru is up making breakfast, even if it is Saturday…'

With another glance around the room he decided to go outside and train some more while he waited on the crew upstairs to wake up.

Unbeknownst to the training cat, a scheme was being played out beneath his very nose. His very delicate-to-scents nose…

* * *

Yuki glanced over his shoulder once more as if expecting the enthusiastic cat to jump out of nowhere and foil his ingenious plot to destroy the growing affection that Tohru was experiencing for the said cat.

'Stupid cat, always wants to have whatever I have. Well, soon he'll learn the hard way to cross me…I'll make sure Tohru sees him at his most embarrassing…then perhaps her favor will lean more my way…'

He put away his trowel and gloves with a secretive smile on his face. Soon Tohru would look at him again.

* * *

Kyo twitches anxiously. He knows that something is up, and that it isn't going to turn out well for him. He can _feel _it.

'I know something is up. Wait…what's that wonderful scent…?'

He follows the scent to a clearing with a small patch of green plants at its center. They are only about 2 feet tall. Kyo steps closer and notices two of the plants had been broken and were releasing most of the intoxicating aroma…

"Is this what I think it is?" He says to himself bending down to "examine" the plants at a closer distance. He glances around to see if anyone was watching, and in finding no one, plucked one of the plants and rubbed it against his face.

'Yesssss…catnip from heaven…'

He slumps the rest of the way to the ground and lies there for a moment just taking in the scent of the blessed catnip, which seemed to have appeared from nowhere.

Rolling over languidly, he begins to swat at the other, still standing, plants.

'Hmmm…this is the life…'

With a sudden pounce he lands in the center of the sizable patch of catnip and proceeds to roll around, while purring so loudly Yuki could hear it from about 20 feet away on the trail he was leading Tohru down. He had asked her to join him on a peaceful walk in the woods to relax. Leading her right into, what he hoped would be, a very embarrassing moment for Kyo.

* * *

Yuki," Tohru asked with a nervous glance about, "Do you know what's making that noise?"

Yuki looks down at the skittish girl and has to suppress a triumphant grin. It was all working out to plan.

"I'm not sure," Yuki responds carefully, "Why don't we go check it out. It doesn't sound too dangerous."

"Okay?" Tohru responded looking around once more. She had a feeling something was going on. What with Yuki asking her to take a walk while she was in the middle of preparing him breakfast, and then taking her down some deer trail into the middle of the woods, she felt that she was correct in her assumption. Not that she thought Yuki would ever do anything inappropriate, after all he was called the Prince for a reason, but something about the situation just felt off.

The curious sound was becoming louder as they walked and was making Tohru very nervous.

'Why did I let him lead me here? Why didn't I just turn around and go home like my gut was telling me too?'

As Tohru berated herself for coming she almost didn't realize that Yuki had stopped. She twisted a bit barely missing running into the rat. She didn't want to transform him again. He always got so upset about it.

"What is it Yuki?" Tohru asked while slowly peeking around his shoulder.

She was completely unprepared for what happened next.

"HA HA HA HA HA!"

Tohru looked at Yuki, not believing what she saw. He was laughing. Hard.

When she managed to process this she looked up to try and find the source of his amusement. Then her eyes landed on Kyo, who was innocently lying in the middle of a patch of green plants with a very pleased expression on his face.

But that wasn't what was funny. What had Yuki in the throws of mirth was the fact Kyo was almost completely naked. All he had left were his boxers, and they were beginning to slip down his hips, an inch at a time.

"Ahhh!" Tohru exclaimed hiding her eyes while her face become redder than any tomato in history ever dared to be.

Kyo was jerked from his revelry of the catnip by the scream of the girl he had begun to consider a very close friend.

'Is that Tohru? What is she doing here?'

He rolled over to face the direction of the sound and found a guffawing Yuki and a furiously blushing Tohru Honda.

'Tohru is very pretty…,' Kyo takes in a glance at Tohru's form. 'Why aren't we together? I can't seem to remember…'

Gathering himself up, Kyo slunk over to where Tohru was standing, her face still buried in her hands.

Kyo lets out another rather loud purr and begins to rub against the embarrassed girl's legs.

'Eeek! Please tell me that that isn't Kyo, it's just my imagination.'

Tohru nearly feel over after the next rub of the human form cat.

She peeks through her fingers cautiously.

'Please still be dressed. Please still be dressed.'

She looks down at the amorous cat, who looked as if he couldn't be happier than right that moment.

Suddenly, he seems to realize that he can get up on his knees and lunges forward and wraps his arm around her waist, burying his face in her stomach and proceeds to purr louder than before.

"Uh Kyo are you okay?" Tohru carefully places her hand on his head and pats his hair.

He nuzzles his nose into her stomach in response earning a yelp from the surprised girl. Never had she seen Kyo this loving since she meet him. It was completely different from his usual tough guy façade.

'He's going to hate himself in the morning. He has to be drunk.'

The innocent girl looked around to see if she could find any bottles or cans to prove her assumption, but all she found was a discarded towel and the rest of the cat's clothing thrown haphazardly around the patch of dark green plants that Kyo had been rolling in.

Wait. She paused in her search to focus on the plants. They seemed to be planted, not naturally in rows. She looked over at the still chuckling Yuki and realized he must have something to do with her favorite Zodiac animal's ailment.

She glanced back at the green patch and looked down at the, still purring, Kyo.

"Kyo," she asked the cat slowly, "What is that plant over there?"

The drowsy cat blinked up at her and opened his mouth to speak, but then he looked around cautiously. Noticing the rat for the first time, Kyo hissed and began to drag Tohru further into the clearing away from the rat's prying ears.

Yuki watched with a bemused expression on his still smiling face. He would step in if the cat tried something inappropriate, but until then he'd watch the cat make a complete fool of himself and then take the girl back to the house to console her broken dreams of the Zodiac accepting the cat. Yes this was all working perfectly.

Kyo glanced suspiciously over at the amused rat and told Tohru his secret.

"It is catnip," He murmured while nuzzling into Tohru soft abdomen once more, "Do you want some?"

'I'll share it only you Tohru. My little Tohru.' Kyo's addled mind couldn't seem to recall that humans don't like catnip the way cats do, so offering Tohru some seemed the polite way to go about things.

Tohru glanced down at the intoxicated cat with a bemused look on her face, but she didn't want to be rude so she didn't rebuke him on assuming that she'd want some.

"No thank you Kyo," Tohru said smiling, "Why don't we head back to the house and get some rest. You seem a bit sleepy."

Kyo looked over at the patch of catnip longingly but nodded his head in acquiesce to her idea. He could come back later after all.

Yuki realized then that Kyo was actually** hugging **Tohru's waist. Why hadn't he transformed into his feline counterpart? This was very confusing, and why was Tohru helping the staggering cat pick up his clothing and heading back towards the house.

As Tohru past him, she looked over with a very disapproving look on her face.

"I know you two don't get along, but did you really have to pull something like this Yuki." She turned from him back to the trail supporting the catnip-drunk cat, "I thought that something like this would be beneath you…Prince."

And with that parting remark she left the very confused rat behind in the field where he tried to destroy the relationship of a cat and a rice ball. Only to end up demolishing the one he had built with the seemingly naive girl.

'And everything was going so well. Why didn't I factor in her forgiveness? How could I make such a miscalculation? And why could he hug her and not transform! And how did she know this was planned? This is all so confusing…'

Yuki gazed in the direction the two had gone and began his next plot. He may have lost the battle, but with a little hard work he could still win the war…

* * *

Tohru stumbled under the weight of the sleepy cat again as they tried once again to master the stairs. They had made it half-way but it seemed that Kyo was going to give up and sleep in the stairway.

"Just a bit farther Kyo," She encouraged the drowsing cat, "Come on you can make it."

"But I'm sooo tired Tooohruuu," Kyo slurred in response to the girls words, "Can't we take aaa breaaak? Pleeeaaaseee?"

"Not yet," Tohru said trying not to slump under his bulk, "But when we make it upstairs you can lie down in a nice soft bed. Doesn't that sound good?"

"Yeah…" Kyo sleepily rubbed his eye with his free hand.

"Okay then all we have to do is get up the rest of these stairs and into your room," She lurched up another step as she said this and the sleep-drunk Kyo dragged himself after her, picking up a bit of speed at the mention of a soft bed.

After they reached the top Kyo lurched forward and wretched open the first door that came to hand, which just so happened to be Tohru's bedroom.

"No Kyo," said girl coaxed softly, "your room is two doors down from here. Wouldn't you like to sleep in your room?"

"I like this one," Kyo plodded over to the huge bed and crawled into the center and promptly fell asleep.

Tohru sighed and decided to go clean the living room and finish the meal she had been cooking before Yuki dragged her out to see Kyo in this state. It was getting close to noon so Shigure should be rousing himself soon and he would probably be hungry.

* * *

Later that day Kyo woke up surrounded in pink fluff. Sitting up quickly he glanced around quickly realizing with horrifying clarity that he was in Tohru's room. He glanced down at himself, and only in his BOXERS.

'Oh God, why can you hate me so damn much, what have I done to deserve this?'

He cautiously got out of bed trying to remember how he had ended up in Tohru's bedroom. A slight blush covered his face as he glanced around once more. It had been pleasant to wake up surrounded in her scent.

'Focus Kyo! There is no time for fantasying you have to get you ass out of here and into some clothes!"

With renewed purpose he quietly slid open the door peering out cautiously to make sure no one would see his dash for freedom.

Easing open the door he slipped out and gently closed the door behind him, and then ran as if the Hounds of Hell were after him right back into his room.

"I made it!" Kyo congratulated himself while walking over to his closet to get some clothing, but when he reached out his arm he caught a whiff of…

Suddenly it all came back to him in a flash.

"No way in Hell that Tohru saw me like that," He groaned in denial, "No freaking way am I that unlucky."

Quickly gathering his clothes he makes another dash for the bathroom and washes off the scent of the catnip. It wouldn't be good if he was tempted again in front of his girl.

'Wait…my girl…since when have I thought of Tohru like that…?'

Rubbing his temples hoping to relieve the headache he felt coming he decided it didn't matter. Shrugging, he headed out of the bathroom and back to his room to hide for the rest of eternity. That us he would have if his stomach hadn't interrupted his course.

'Okay just go scrounge the fridge and high tail it back up here and prepare for a long winter. Sounds like a plan.'

* * *

'I hope Kyo is okay,' Tohru worried while heading up towards the bedrooms.

Opening her door she was shocked to find no Kyo curled up in her bed.

"Oh no, please don't let him have wondered off in his state!" She panicked.

As she went to rush to check his room she almost ran the person she was searching for slap over.

Kyo steadied her by holding her upper arms, far enough away for him not to transform, but close enough to feel the heat coming off of her from her blush.

"Sorry Kyo," She apologized immediately, "I was worried that you might still be a bit…" She searched for the right word, "Off?"

Kyo let her go quickly, now blushing himself.

"I'm okay now, so you don't have to worry," He shifted nervously, "And sorry about… you know… that whole mess."

Tohru looked at him in confusion. Then reached out as if the touch his arm and then pulled back, not sure if the now normal Kyo would like to be comforted.

"Kyo I should tell you that it wasn't your fault," Now it was Tohru's turn to shift nervously from guilt, "Yuki planted the catnip there on purpose I still haven't figured out why though…"

Tohru looked away as if in contemplation as Kyo absorbed this information.

"I'm going to kill that rat!" Kyo suddenly yelled as he took off in search of the rat.

"Wait Kyo! Please don't fight. I don't like it when you fight," She called after the charging cat.

She was surprised when he slowed down and turned to look at her. Not wanting to let him get any further in his thoughts of revenge she suggested the first thing that came to mind.

"Hey how about some dinner Kyo?" She started towards the cat, "I bet you haven't eaten today with all the excitement."

In response to the thought of food his stomach growled loudly. A light blush colored his cheeks causing Tohru giggled as she gestured for the cat to follow her to the kitchen.

* * *

That night as Kyo got ready for bed he went over Tohru's reactions to his drunken state. She had been gentle and understanding, not pushing him away when he clinged to her in his haze, and not just leaving him in the clearing to continue on the way he was.

'Maybe she cares for me too…maybe she could stand being my girl…'

Kyo glanced around his drastically masculine room, in comparison to Tohru's anyway, and considers they way her fingers had felt when the were running through his hair, and how soft her skin had been against his when he rubbed against her.

"Maybe she could be mine one day, but today I'll let sleeping cats lie…"

* * *

Authors Note:

Well how did ya'll like it? Have any suggestions for a sequel? Wonder what other mischief Yuki can think of? Click the pretty review button and you could find out...lol You don't have to review to get the next one just let me know how I'm doing so far. 'Kay? -Orin


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note:

Hi again! Thank you all for the reviews. I appreciate the input and ideas. I hope this next chapter will please you as well. –Orin

Disclaimer:

I do not own the Fruits Basket characters. Natsuki Takaya owns them…unfortunately…

"Spoken" 'Thought'

* * *

Tohru rolled over stubbornly in her bed. She would not be up with the sun on Sunday.

'Who am I kidding? I am already awake…No I will not lose. I will sleep in…I did it yesterday without a problem…'

A light blush covered her face at the thought of the previous day.

'I'm glad Kyo isn't too embarrassed about it anymore…'

The night before he had eaten a small supper with her before they both retired to their separate rooms. She nuzzled her face into her pillow and smiled when she picked up his masculine scent mixed with hers.

'I hadn't noticed before but Kyo smells really good. I wonder what type of cologne he uses…'

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone leaning against her door. If she had been asleep she wouldn't have noticed the sound.

Tohru sank deeper into her covers, and closed her eyes, hoping that the person had not come to wake her up.

Her door slid open silently.

'No! Maybe if I pretend I am still asleep they will leave me alone for a bit longer…but they are probably hungry…No guilt tripping yourself Honda…take some of Kyo's advice and take something for yourself every once and a while…'

As she was arguing with herself the intruder had slipped into her room and padded silently over to the bed.

* * *

Kyo looked down at the girl who seemed to still be asleep.

'I hope she isn't getting sick. She's slept in the yesterday too…'

He blushed slightly knowing that Tohru had saw him mostly naked and under the influence of catnip.

'But she didn't blame me for it…she blamed that damn rat…rightly so if he planted the stuff.'

He gently touched her forehead check for fever. She looked a little flushed, but she wasn't too warm to the touch.

'Maybe I should make her leek soup again…Yuck! How can anyone eat that stuff? Oh well, if it makes her feel better I can suffer the smell…with my protective gear on…'

He looked one more time at the peaceful scene Tohru presented, her hair fanning out around her, snuggled up to one of her frilly pink pillows.

'She looks so lonely in that bed all alone…No! Bad thought you cannot hold her…you'll just transform into a cat and embarrass yourself you idiot…'

He paused in opening the door. Wait a minute. Why hadn't he transformed the day before when he had been high on the catnip. He had hugged the girl around the waist in his drugged induced state and hadn't transformed.

He looked again at the human who had become his friend.

'So the cat has a loop-hole…who'd of known…'

Said cat smirked as he slipped for the girl's room.

I believe I'm going to give my girl some more hugs, but first I must go find that damn interfering rat…'

* * *

Tohru had managed to doze back off after Kyo had left. How she had known it was him she couldn't tell, but she had known. Maybe it was because he had touched her. She blushed a deep rose color and hid her face.

'I wonder why he touched my forehead…'

Crash!

Tohru jumped at the loud sound. Hurriedly getting up, and leaving her room, she went in search of the sounds.

As she drew closer she realized it was a fight.

'Great just what I need in the morning…a fight between two rambunctious boys…both of which had huge chips on their shoulders.'

She sighed aloud when she stepped out on the porch and finally caught sight of them.

"Why did you plant it you damn rat?"

"Plant what you stupid cat? I plant a lot of different things."

Punch. Kick. Dodge. Block. Hit. Kick.

"You know what I'm talking about!"

"No I don't believe I do."

Dodge. Punch. Punch. Kick. Jab. Block. Hit.

"That damned CATNIP you fucking RAT!"

Yuki sent Kyo flying before explaining.

"Oh that, didn't you know that that herb can be used for medicinal purposes. I was planning on drying some out later in the year to make into tea if any of us happened to get sick. It's good for colds, fevers, and the flu. It may have come in handy if you hadn't destroyed over half of my crop."

"Guys please stop fighting! You know it upsets me when you fight."

Tohru moved to stand between the two males.

"Of course we'll stop Miss Honda. I would never want to have you upset."

Yuki relaxed into his role as the Prince, and moved closer to the girl timidly standing between him and the cat.

Tohru smiled at the rat and turned to look at the smoldering cat.

"Kyo," she said smiling brightly, "How about I make us all some breakfast?"

She turned and began to walk towards the house hoping the boys would follow.

* * *

When everyone was done eating and Tohru was alone doing the dishes she began to think about everything that had happened already this weekend.

'Yuki said he had planted the plants innocently, but I've got a feeling he was lying. I feel awful for thinking that Yuki was being untruthful, but if he was planting innocently why didn't he plant it in his little garden with the rest of his plants? Why plant it on the opposite side of the house from the rest of his crops?'

As Tohru pondered her observations another plot was unfolding.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Is this Kagura?"

"Yep, that's me. Who am I talking to?"

"Hey Kagura this is Yuki."

"Hi Yuki, what's the occasion you never call…wait is Kyo hurt? Is something wrong with my beloved?"

"Calm down Kagura Kyo is fine. I called to tell you about something much more serious."

"What do you mean 'more' serious?"

"Kagura I'm only telling you this because I believe you should know since you are so strongly attached to Kyo and I am concerned."

"What is it Yuki. You're beginning to scare me. This is about Kyo isn't it? Has something terrible happened?"

"I guess it would depend on your perspective how terrible it is, but Kagura I believe Kyo is not being faithful to you. He may be thinking about seeing someone else."

"WHAT? He had better not!"

"Well I would be willing to help you get him back. If you don't object to my help."

"Yuki would you really?"

"Of course. Now here's my idea…"

'This one won't backfire on me if I am careful.'

Yuki smiled as he hung up the phone and went upstairs to his room to marvel at his own genius.

* * *

Shigure let out a bark of laughter as he set down the receiver. He had been innocently about to call Aya to come over to bug Yuki when he had overheard the plans the rat and Kagura where making.

'I never would have thought he had it in him to do something this…sneaky!'

He reached for the phone again to continue his own plans, but adding Haru to his calling list.

'This is going to be sooo much fun…!'

* * *

Authors Note:

Sorry it was so short but it would have been too long if I had continued past this point. So I have made my first ever cliffhanger. You all must hate me... Please review and remember any and all ideas are welcome, and flames will not go unpunished...And tune in next time for Yuki and Kagura working together to destroy Kyo and Tohru's relationship that doesn't even really exist yet except in their minds...lol How will the cat and the onigiri react to the devious plot that will be written next time in Letting Sleeping Cats Lie... -Orin


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again. Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, but the last few months have been quite rough on me. Again I thank all of you who sent me encouragement and ideas for my story. You are what made me decide it was worth finishing. Thank you. –Orin

Disclaimer:

I do not own the wonderful characters I am currently manipulating. They all still belong to Natsuki Takaya…Dang it…lol

"Spoken" 'Thought'

* * *

Kyo rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned hugely as he rolled out of bed.

'I wonder what Tohru has planned for today…' He wondered to himself as he stretched and headed towards the closet to get dressed for the day.

Then he heard something that would put fear in the heart of even the strongest warrior.

"KYO! My Beeeloooooveeed! Where are you!"

"Oh Crap!" He exclaimed at the sound of Kagura's voice and her footsteps growing closer to his door, "I gotta get out of here."

The now dressed Kyo jumped from his window and made a mad dash for the woods and hopefully a hiding spot that the overly amorous boar would not find.

* * *

Yuki emerged from his room at the sound of his accomplice calling for the cat, and sighed.

'These early mornings are going to start affecting me if I don't solve this problem soon… She just couldn't wait to start the plan, but if she isn't careful she'll give us both away…'

Yuki rubbed his face tiredly and headed down to breakfast.

Catching sight of Tohru, humming as she prepared their meal, he smiled and knew she was worth the trouble.

'Soon my cute little onigiri we will be able to be together without any interruptions from that accursed cat. Just a little longer…'

Tohru smiled when she spotted Yuki standing in the doorway of the kitchen looking very sleepy.

Even though she was still confused about all the mess with the catnip she was still fond of the rat.

'I'm sure that there is a rational explanation to why he did what he did.' Tohru assured herself silently as she returned to her cooking, 'He probably didn't realize Kyo would react that way, or that he had thought he had planted it far enough away from the house that he wouldn't be able to smell it. Yeah, that sounds more like the Yuki I know…though I haven't really known him all that long I suppose, but still I must not jump to any conclusions about all of this.'

With a nod to herself she began to set the table and bring out the food to the already seated Yuki and Shigure.

As a disheartened Kagura walked in, after obviously not catching Kyo in time, Tohru ushered her to a seat next to Yuki, and then settled herself down to the meal with a smile.

'I'd better remember to set Kyo some food aside for when he comes back. He's sure to be really hungry after running away from Kagura again.'

* * *

Shigure smiled to himself as he thought about the coming excitements of the day.

'I do hope Aya and everyone gets here soon. I can't believe that Yuki has gotten it into his head to ruin Kyo and manipulate our sweet delicate little flower. I can hardly wait to see Yuki's face when all his plans come falling apart…'

Snickering to himself, Shigure went to his study to finish his current manuscript, which would give him two whole weeks to torture his editor.

'She really is too easy…'

* * *

Kyo looked around cautiously.

'I think she's given up the chase, thank Kami.' Kyo thought to himself as he slowly descended from his tree hideout.

He slowly started back towards the house praying that Kagura had decided to leave after losing him. As he came upon the trail leading to the house he heard a twig break behind him, and, fearing the worse, he swung around quickly only to find Haru.

"Hi Kyo, long time no see," The ox said calmly.

"Hey what are you doing here?"

"Nothing much just came to see Yuki and hang out. Shigure said that we were gunna have some sort of a get together today."

"What? He didn't tell me anything about it."

Haru simply shrugged and continued towards the house with a sullen Kyo following at a much slower pace.

* * *

Yuki looked around casually after he was done eating.

'I wonder where that stupid cat has run off to…Oh well, the plan will go smoother without him here anyway.'

Standing up Yuki picked up his dishes and took them to the kitchen where Tohru was currently washing the cooking utensils.

"Tohru, breakfast was delicious as usual," Yuki said with one of his princely smiles.

"Thank you," Tohru smiled, "I try my best."

"It's going to be a beautiful day outside today. How would you feel about a picnic lunch?"

"That sounds like fun!" Tohru exclaimed clapping her hands in delight.

"Good," Yuki smirked, "how about we leave here at noon. Will that give you enough time to prepare?"

"Yep!"

"Okay," smiling Yuki walked off to go find Kagura and initiate the plan.

* * *

By the time Kyo made it back to the house with Haru, Yuki, Tohru, and Kagura were gone and Shigure was sitting outside talking with Ayame.

"KYO KYO!" Ayame explained with his usual exuberance, "We thought that you might not be back until tonight!"

Kyo looked between the two suspiciously, "What are you two planning?"

"What would ever give you the idea that we were planning anything Kyo Kyo? Aren't adults allowed to go over to their friends houses every now and again?"

With that the two adults walked into the house leaving Kyo and Haru outside to ponder what was going on.

Looking around Kyo came to a realization.

"Hey where are Tohru and Yuki, and why hasn't Kagura attacked me yet?"

"I'd think you would be happy that Kagura hasn't grabbed you up yet?" Haru deadpanned.

"That's not what I'm complaining about you idiot." Kyo deadpanned back, "They are missing. Who knows what could happen while they are alone somewhere? What will happen if Kagura goes off into one of her fits and accidently hurts Tohru? Crap I'm gunna go find them."

"Okay see ya," Haru says to Kyo's back as he rushes off to look for the missing peoples, "I hope ya get there in time."

Tohru looked around the beautiful clearing that Yuki had lead her and Kagura to for their picnic. There were wildflowers blooming all over the place and a small stream going along one side of the clearing disappearing into the forest after a ways.

"Wow it's so pretty here," Tohru smiled brightly as she opened the basket to take out her blanket to lie on the ground for everyone to sit on.

"I thought you might like it," Yuki said softly seeming pleased with himself for pleasing her.

"I really do," Tohru smiled, "Maybe we could all come out here more often?"

"If you'd like," Yuki gave one of his rare smiles which caused Tohru to smile brighter than before.

Kagura, who had been very quiet the whole way there, chose then to speak her mind.

"Are you going to take my Kyo from me Tohru?" Her eyes shadowed by her bangs Tohru couldn't see her eyes.

"W-why would you ask me that Kagura?" Tohru stuttered out nervously.

Eyes still shadowed Kagura took a step closer making Tohru edge back becoming even more nervous.

"I've been hearing things," Kagura said darkly, "About Kyo not being faithful to me."

Tohru freezes up at this and can barely stutter out, "R-r-really? K-kyo says h-he doesn't w-want t-t-to marry you?"

"It Doesn't Matter What He Says He Is Mine!" Kagura yelled flying into a rage and going right for Tohru.

"AHHH!" Tohru yelled running away.

"Kagura!" Yuki exclaims, "Don't you dare harm Miss. Honda. Or else I will be forced to restrain you."

Then Kyo crashes down on top of Kagura effectively pinning her to the ground and quickly secures her arms and legs.

Leaning down close to Kagura's ear Kyo whispers something to the boar that makes her stop fighting and muffled sobs could be heard.

* * *

"I'm sorry Kagura but I've been telling you for years that I am not yours," Kyo whispered into Kagura's ear softly, "I never wanted to hurt you but you really gave me no choice. I don't love you, so please give this up, okay?"

Kagura whispered, just as softly, a defeated, "I know." And she began to cry.

Kyo got up off of her and reached down to help her up and allowed her to hug him for a moment before she ran off leaving a trail of dust behind her.

* * *

Tohru stared wide-eyed as the once furious boar was reduced to tears and ran off.

'Poor Kyo,' Tohru thought to herself, 'He really hates to hurt people's feelings. I bet he feels awful right now.'

Walking over to the cat Tohru laid a comforting hand on his arms much like she had done when he transformed into his True Form.

"Come on Kyo," Tohru said softly, "Let's eat some lunch. I packed plenty."

Tohru lead the cat over to where the picnic blanket was laid out and started setting out food. Looking around she spotted Yuki trying to leave without being noticed.

"Yuki! Why don't you come eat with us? I've packed plenty enough for all of us!"

Ignoring Kyo's grumbling, Yuki came over and sat down. Tohru began serving them.

* * *

Yuki's mind was racing while he accepted the food that Tohru was handing out, 'Why did Kagura do that? If she had stuck to the plan and hadn't lost control Tohru would have been so guilt tripped she wouldn't have been able to look at that damn cat without having to turn away.'

Yuki smiled automatically at Tohru when she poured him some tea.

'Why did it turn out like this?'

Yuki reached out to pick up a piece of fish with his chopsticks.

'Why did the cat always have to cause him trouble?'

He took a bite of rice from his bowl.

'Why did these things always happen like this?'

'Why?'

'Why?'

"WHY!" Yuki exclaimed aloud slamming his bowl and chopsticks down.

Tohru and Kyo jump at his outburst and stare at him wide-eyed. The Prince didn't lose his control everyday ya know.

"Why do you prefer him over me?" Yuki asked Tohru passionately, "Why can't you see me?"

Tohru looked stunned for a moment before she opened her mouth to speak.

"I don't prefer either of you over the other Yuki," She said flushing slightly before stuttering, "I like both of you."

Now both of the boys were staring at her with wide eyes.

"What do you mean Miss. Honda?"

"Tohru?"

"I'm in love with both of you. And I have been wishing and praying for you two to get along because I can't choose! I know that's selfish but I can't!" Tohru bursts into tears and buries her face into her hands.

The shocked silence causes her to tearfully add, "Please don't hate me."

"I could never hate you Miss. Honda especially not for being truthful about your emotions." Yuki said trying to stay calm after his outburst and her revelation.

"Don't be stupid. Why would we hate you for something you can't stop yourself from feeling?"

Tohru peaks up from behind her hands, "You're not mad at me for being so selfish?"

"No," Both of the boys say simultaneously.

She suddenly grabbed them both in a bone crushing hug.

Pop.

Pop.

"I am so thankful," Tohru said with her heart in her eyes, "Thank you for not hating me."

She hugged the cat and the rat to her chest and closed her eyes peacefully, her tears beginning to dry.

And the cat and the rat for once did not complain about being close to one another or for being transformed. (Though Tohru apologized profusely for it later). They simply were content to be held by the girl the both loved, the girl that loved them both.

And everything was peaceful when they transformed back they hurriedly put on their clothes and Kyo carried the picnic basket with one hand and held Tohru's right hand with the other, while Yuki held her left, and they walked home happily, though with some trepidation for their unusual future if they managed to work around all of the problems they already had.

None of them were prepared for the party that greeted them when they reached the house.

* * *

Shigure had done some micromanagment and had worked out a different plan with Kagura (who was there along with Aya, Momiji, Haru, Hatori, and Ritsu) and had set up a party for them when they returned. Because of course the novelist knew that this was the only way that this could've worked out. He lived with them after all. Witnessed all of their feelings first hand and it wasn't very hard to give them a push in the right direction after he found out about Yuki's scheming.

After the trio got over being embarrassed about everyone knowing about them before they even knew, they enjoyed themselves ate cake, and when everyone left (even Shigure decided to go over the Ayame's foe the night) the three of them curled up in Tohru's bed and talked until Tohru fell asleep. Her two boys talked quietly over her sleeping body and called a truce. Maybe, just maybe, they could all be happy together. If only to make her happy. Their girl.

* * *

Bet you didn't see that one coming! LOL! I've currently decided that I like threesomes…I'm actually not quite sure why… 0_0; Anyway hoped you liked it. Please no flames. Thank you for your patience! Byes. ~Orin


End file.
